Akatsuki Kebanjiran, a Naruto (Akatsuki) fanfiction
by TheAkatsukixo
Summary: KYAAA! DARI JUDULNYA UDAH KLIATAN KAN? YAKKK! FANFICTION INI MENCERITAKAN TENTANG BASE AKATSUKI YANG KEBANJIRAN! PENSARAN? LANGSUNG BACA DEH!
1. Chapter 1

"Akatsuki kebanjiran, a Naruto (Akatsuki) fanfiction"  
Konnichiwa minna-san! Citra-chan is comeback! Kali ini, saya tetep menulis cerita bernuansa humor kok! Dan pastinya, Akatsuki dong XD Nah, lagi heboh kan nih, Jakarta kebanjiran. Jadi, datanglah malaikat inspirasi(?) Turun ke dunia untuk memberikan Citra-chan inspirasi xD arigatou Malaikat inspirasi^^

Warning: Fanfic ini mengandung tidaklucu-ness, bahasatidakbaku-ness, dan OOC-ness yang sudah overdosis stadium 9658439571

Disclaimer akan dilakukan oleh...*drumroll* *jengjeng*...Tobi si anak baek! Dipersilakan untuk Tobi si anak baek naik ke gunung(?)

Tobi:"kok Tobi bisa disini?"  
TheAkatsukixo:"pikir aja ndiri"  
Tobi:"ah Tobi pengen pulang! Pengen pulang! Huwaaaaaa! Tobi kangen Deidara-senpai, Leader-sama, Konan-chan, Sasori-san, Zetsu-san, Kis-"  
TheAkatsukixo:"prasaan lo baru 1 detik disini udah kangen-"  
Tobi:"*nangis* oeeeek!(?) Oeek!"  
TheAkatsukixo:"ih Tobi jangan nangis, entar jadi anak nakal lo!"  
Tobi:"eh? Nggak nggak Tobi nggak nangis kok! Tobi kan anak baek!"  
TheAkatsukixo:"yaudah, sekarang disclaimer dulu noh"  
Tobi:"hmm. Okay! Citra-chan doesnt own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! Tobi is a good boy, right Citra-chan?"  
TheAkatsukixo:"iye ye, Tobi emang anak baek! Udah lo sekarang pergi sono! Hush!" *nendang bokong Tobi* *Tobi mental sampe ke planet Pluto(?)*

Enjoy~^^

-  
Chapter 1

"Tik tik tik bunyi hujan di atas genting(?)" Terdengar suara hujan yang sangat teramat amat deras banget sekali(?) Dari luar base Akatsuki tertjintah :* *preeeet

"Ini kok hujan nya gak reda-reda sih, un" gerutu si makhluk berambut kuning kaya yang ngambang di kali itu noh! *author digebukin Deidara*  
"Iye nih. Padahal udah 5 jam. Tsk, bisa kebanjiran base kita" ujar sang bendahara Akatsuki yang pelitnya ngalah-ngalahin sepelit-pelitnya orang pelit(?)  
"Panggil aja pawang hujan" usul si hiu dari goa samudra(?)  
"Hn. Mana ada pawang hujan di sini" sahut si keriputan yang sudah berusaha pakai berbagai macam produk anti keriput tetep aja kaga ilang, sampe sampe make setrika biar keriput nya jadi halus tapi kaga berhasil permirsa!

***  
Itachi:"kampret lo jangan buka aib gue disini"  
TheAkatsukixo:"ampun cak! *kaburrrr*"

"WOOOY! ADA APA SIH RAME RAMEE!" Teriak si ketua tindikan serta bokepan yang bawelnya masaowoh amit amit jabang bayi tujuh turunan(?)  
"LO KALI YANG RAME!" Ucap Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu dan Kisame kompak

"Grrr. Ada apa sih ini? Nganggu sleeping handsome gue aja" protes si boneka barbie yang baru bangun dari 96584394283 tahun tidur panjangnya  
"Sleeping handsome sleeping handsome! Pala lu peang! Udah! Mendingan sekarang berdoa kepada Dewa Jashin supaya base kita gak kebanjiran" kata si abang abang miskin yang muncul tiba2, dia gapunya duit sampe sampe gak pake baju atasan, cuma jubah ama clana. Miskin sekali nasibmu bang bang.  
"Lo aja yang berdoa pada Dewa-gajelas mu! Gue mah malesssss!" Sahut Zetsu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah 9687384238 jam. Ngapain aja di kamar mandi mas?  
"WOOOOOYYYY SUDAH DIAM LU PADA! MAU GUE BOGEM NIH" ucap mbak Konan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. Rasakan itu! Haha! Manis/asem/asin/pahit gak? (?)  
"Ampuuuun caaak!" Ucap Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu ala Punk In Love, gaul amat tontonannya Pang In Lop-_-  
"Tobi kan anak baek! Tobi gak mau di bogem sama Konan-chan! Ya kan, Konan-chan?" Jawab si bocah bertopeng, mungkin dia malu saking jeleknya mukanya jadi ditutup-tutupi. Kaga papa dah, daripada merusak pemandangan

***  
Tobi:"huhu, jahat banget sih, Citra-chan! Masa Tobi dibilang jelek!"  
TheAkatsukixo:"makanya tu muka kaga usah ditutup-tutupi! Buka aja!"  
Tobi:"yakin nih Tobi buka?" *buka topeng*  
TheAkatsukixo:"*nosebleed* astaga...g-gan- *pingsan*"

"Kalo lo kaga diem gue bogem juga nih!" Ucap Konan, galak amat mbak  
"Iya ya! Tobi diem!" Ucap Tobi  
"Udah dong sayang. Berhenti marah-marah nya ya! Nanti kamu gak cantik lagi lo" si Pein ngerayu maut sambil nyolek dagunya Konan  
"Ngapain lu nyolek nyolek! Lu kira gue apaan? Cewek murahan?!" Tolak Konan trus nabok Pein tepat di pipi dan meninggalkan sebuah sejarah(?) Berupa warna merah di pipi mulus *hueekk* Pein  
"Aduuuh sayang! Sakit tau!" Kata Pein sambil megangin pipinya. Mamam tu!  
"Kurang sakit ya? Mau yang lebih sakit?" Konan ngacungin kepalan tangannya  
"Eh enggak enggak! Ampun!" Ucap Pein sampe nunduk-nunduk nyiumin kaki Konan, surga di bawah telapak kaki Konan(?)  
"Ih jijik!" Konan pun ilfeeel dan nendang muka Pein yang rupawan *hueek* tersebut  
Anggota Akatsuki pun ngakak melihat kelakuan si kucing garong~ *eh salaaaah maksudnya kelakuan sang ketua mereka yang seharusnya berwibawa tersebut malah bermemalukan(?)

"Dan, lu ngapain?" Tanya Kakuzu pada partnernya yang daritadi mengheningkan cipta aja sambil komat kamit gajelas, persis kaya mbah dukun yang sedang ngobati pasiennya *azzzzzeek*  
"Oon! Gue lagi berdoa kepada Dewa Jashin! Kaga liat apa lu?!"  
"Oh. Kirain ngucapin mantra biar hujannya reda"  
"Lo kira gue penyihir apa?"  
"Ya, siapa tau lo punya ilmu pink(?) gitu kek"  
"Ngaco lo!"

Tiba-tiba...  
"Eh, Konan-chan! Itu air apa?" Tobi nunjuk air kecoklatan yang masuk ke base Akatsuki  
"Mana? Sialan! Base kita kebanjiran!" Umpat Konan

1  
2  
3

"APAAAAAAAAHHHH?!" *zooms in* *zooms out* ucap anggota Akatsuki yang lain barengan.  
"LEBAAAAY WOY! LO KIRA SINETRON APA?" Sahut Konan  
"Ah uh maap, gue kaget" gelagap Kisame  
"Kaget sih kaget tapi kaga usah ALAAAAAAY" cerocos Konan  
"Oh emm gee banjirnya bertumbuh tinggi(?)!" Teriak DeiDei-chan  
"Eh iyaaaa! Lontonggggg!(?)" Sasori malah lari-lari kucing(?) keliling base Akatsuki  
"Lontonggg lontonggg! Base saya kebanjiraaaaan" teriaknya lagi. Ngeliat Sasori heboh, si Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, dan Zetsu ikutan lari-lari marathon keliling base sambil teriak-teriak gaje. Dapet hadiah apa lomba lari+tereak nya mas?  
"EH BEGO! DARIPADA LU LARI LARI GAJE PERSIS DIKEJAR HANTU ORIGAMI(?) MENDING BANTUIN GUE NGURAS NIH AER!" Omel Konan sambil nggantungin ember masing2 ke leher Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi dan Pein  
"Loh? Gue nguras juga? Kaga elit banget, gue kan ketua disini" protes Pein sambil nyilangin tangannya di depan dadanya yg sixpack *hueek* sayangnya ketutupan jubah  
"Yayalah! Udah lo gausah berbawel ria(?)!"  
"Tobi kan anak baek jadi Tobi mau bantuin Konan-chan!" Ucap Tobi semangat ganbatte cayyooo  
"Nah! Gitu dong! Tiru nih si Tobi! Udah, mari kita kuras!" Ajak Konan. Air banjir yang masuk ke base tersebut sudah sampai hidung kaki(?) Pein cs pun dengan sekuat tenaga *hiaaaaaat* menguras air banjir tersebut dan membuangnya ke TPA (Tempat Pembuangan Air)*salaaaaah* ke luar base maksudnya xD

-Setelah *ngliat jam* 938767374282 menit mereka menguras-

"Ini aer kapan habisnya sih! Pegel gue nguras nya! Kalo uang sih kaga papa gue kuras sampe habis!" Gumam Kakuzu yang sudah bercururan darah *salaaaah* keringat yang asinnya kebanyakan garam *readers: author pernah nyoba ya?*  
"Duit aja pikiran lo! Kaga ada yang laen apa!" Sahut Zetsu yang juga daritadi sudah membantu, tapi sia-sia saja banjirnya kaga surut, malah tambah banyak sampe ke lutut!  
"Ini banjir bukannya kalo dikuras tambah surut, tapi malah tambah banyak kaya gini. Dewa Jashin, tabahkanlah aku" ucap Hidan  
"Tobi capek, Konan-chan! Tobi mau istirahat dulu!" Kata Tobi mencoba untuk duduk tapi...

BYUUURRR  
GEDEBUK  
PRYAAANG  
KLONTANGGG  
NGIANGNGIANGGG(?)

Tobi kepleset saudara saudara! *prokprokprok* *loh

"Aduhhh! Bokong Tobi yang semok ini *hueeek* atit" ucap Tobi ngelus ngelus bokongnya persis kaya nglus bulu Harimau *salaaaah* yang bener kucing.  
"Hn. Lo sih kebanyakan tingkah" kata Ita? Chi.

-Dan akhirnya malam harinya-

"Puji Jashin! Akhirnya selesai juga! Fiuh" ucap Hidan menyeka keringatnya yang sudah mengcucu sungai Bengawan Solo(?)  
"LEGAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ucap Sasori ala iklan obat batuk yang di TV *readers; author korban iklan ah*  
"Duh, akhirnya selesai juga. Pegel nih eyke" ucap Kakuzu. Eh? Kok Kakuzu jadi cucok rempong gini?  
"Eyke juga, cyiiinnn" sahut Kisame. Lah? Kisame ketularan Kakuzu  
"Sejak kapan lu bedua jadi lekong? Kan seharusnya gue, un" kata DeiDei-chan sambil menatap heran duo KaKi (Kakuzu & Kisame)  
"Hmmm, sejak kapan ya? *ngliat kalender*. Sejak 1 menit yg lalu..." Ucap Kisame  
"Bego! 1 menit ngapain liat kalender, liat jam aja! duhhhhh kok gue punya temen kok guoblok banget sih" gerutu DeiDei-chan sambil memukul-mukul dahinya sendiri *gila ya mas?*

"MAJALAH BOKEPKU? KAMU DIMANAAA BEBIHHHH? OMEGAAAAATTT!" Teriak Pein dari kamarnya. Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu dan Tobi langsung buru-buru ke kamar. Pein.

"Ada apa Pein?" Tanya Konan  
"MAJALAH BOKEP GUE ILANG! KEBAWA BANJIRRRR!" Ucap Pein frustasi *kaya lagunya Ayu Tong Tong /salaaah/ Ting Ting maksudnya xD*  
"Oalah. Kirain apaan. Gapenting. Udahlah gue ngecek kamar gue dulu" ucap Konan lalu keluar dari kamar Pein. Deidara cs cuma menatap sang ketua mereka dengan jijik+kasian+kaget campur aduk deh persis gado-gado!  
"APE LU LIAT LIAT? HAH?!" Teriak Pein. Sasori cs langsung kesurupan *salaaaah* kaget, ya, kaget!  
"Leader-sama, memang majalah Leader-sama itu segalanya ya bagi Leader-sama?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya persis kaya kertas putih bersih habis dicuci pake bayclin *readers: author promosi ah*  
"Iya, huhu." Ucap Pein

"PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN!" Teriak Konan dari ruang tengah. Pein cs langsung menuju asal suara itu  
"Apa lagi ni manusia" gerutu Zetsu  
"Karena khawatir akan terjadi banjir susulan. Jadi, sementara kita bakalan ngungsi ke Konoha! Dan akan kembali lagi ke base kita setelah banjir benar-benar surut!" Jelas Konan

1  
2  
3

"APAAAAAAAHHHH?!" *zooms in* *zooms out*  
"PERLU GUE BILANG BERAPA KALI SIH? KAGA USAH ALAAAAAAYY" ucap Konan  
"Eh? Semenjak kapan lu merintah-merintah? Gue kan ketua di sin-" ucap Pein  
"Oh gitu. Brani ya lo ama gue? Hah? Mau dikasi plajaran ya?" Kata Konan nglipat lengan jubahnya bersiap siap untuk membogem Pein *hiaaaat* ayo Konan! Saya dukung kamu!  
"Eh? Kaga kaga. Gomen" ucap Pein nunduk2kin badannya sampe 9837260 kali

"Nan, kaga kurang jauh tu Konoha? bisa bisa duit kita abis buat kesana!" protes Kaku

"ya gampang! tinggal nyuri! selesai kan?" otak kriminal Konan pun beraksi(?)

"bay de wey bas wey kita ke sana naik apa, un?" tanya DeiDei-chan

"naik haji! udahlah lu gausah banyak cincong deh! Sekarang persiapkan barang kalian anak-anak. Kita akan ke Konoha sekarang juga!" Ucap Konan nglemparin tas satu2 ke Pein cs.

"AP-" ucap Hidan tapi mulutnya ditutup langsung sama Konan.  
"Sekarang ya sekarang! Cepet!" Ucap Konan nendang bokong Pein cs satu2.

-  
Kyaaaa! Penasaran chapter selanjutnya? Review dulu doooong XD arigatou^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna-san! Ini dia chapter 2 dari fanfiction rekaan Citra-chan "Akatsuki Kebanjiran" xD

Warning: fanfiction ini ber-komposisi sebagai berikut:  
1. Keisengan author  
2. Khayalan author  
3. Rekayasa author  
4. Isi otak author  
5. Author thor thor (?)

Disclaimer:  
Disclaimer akan dilakukan oleh...  
Kakuzu si mata keranjang! *salaaaaaah*  
Kakuzu si mata duitan!

Kaku:"dibayar berapa gue nglakuin disclaimer?"  
TheAkatsukixo:"bayarannya entar, matre. Disclaimer dulu!"  
Kaku:"kagaaa! Kaga ada duit, kaga jalan"  
TheAkatsukixo:"yodah. Nih *ngasi gopek*"  
Kaku:"wwwhhhaaaattt? Cuma segini?"  
TheAkatsukixo:"gue lagi kanker"  
Kaku:"alesan! Kalo gitu gue gak mau disclaimer"  
TheAkatsukixo:"nih nih gua tambahin! *ngasi goceng*"  
Kaku:"masih kurang!"  
TheAkatsukixo:"*ngelus dada* etdah! Nih! *ngasi 20rb* Puas lo hah?"  
Kaku:"nahh, gini dong. Daritadi napah"  
TheAkatsukixo:"udah cepetan disclaimer! Readers nya mukenya udah kusut gara2 nunggu lama!"  
Kaku:"siap bos. Oke, Citra-chan doesnt own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does"  
TheAkatsukixo:"nah! Sudah dengar kan permirsa! Udeh lu pergi sonoooo~ *nyemplungin Kaku ke samudra Hindia*"

Enjoy~^^

-  
Pein langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Membuka lemari reyotnya lebar-lebar. Trus ngebongkar baju-baju yang ada di dalam.  
"Dikit amat nih baju gue. Cukup kaga nih buat berhar-hari" gerutu Pein  
Tak lupa Pein juga menyiapkan *ehem* pakaian dalamnya. Pein mengambil sebuah kolor a.k.a boxer a.k.a celana dalam warna polkadot.

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA xD *author ngakak sejadi jadinya*

"Masa gue bawa CD -celana dalam- kaya gini. Polkadot udah kaga nge-tren ah. Hm. Tapi gimana lagi, entar kalo kehabisan CD bisa berabe" ucap Pein pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah mulai tidak waras orang itu ternyata...

"njir tasnya udah kaga cukup. Konan ngasi tas kecil pula" omel Pein  
"Gue belum masukin majalah-...eh iya majalah gue kan ilang kebawa banjir sialan! Fufufufu" umpat Pein

"Majalah bokepku...kembalilah padaku bebih. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamuuu~ uwoooo~" Pein pun bernyanyi dengan suara nya yang merdu -merusak dunia-. Saking merdunya, jendela di kamar Pein pun pecah.

-sementara itu, di kamar Tobi-

"Horeeee! Tobi dan kawan kawan akan mengungsi ke Konoha!" Tobi pun loncat loncat kegirangan sampai sampai base Akatsuki berguncang kena gempa bumi 15842972,97138 SR *readers: kaga ancur tu base nya?*

"Hmmm. Tobi mau bawa apa yaaaaaahhh?" Pikir Tobi

*cling* ada lampu di atas kepala Tobi

"Aha! Tanya Konan-chan dulu ah, bawa apa aja" Tobi berlari ke kamar Konan. Dan langsung nyelonong tanpa ngetuk pintu. Kaga diajarin orang tuanya tata krama nih...

"Konan-chaaaaaaaaannnn~"

"Apa siiihhh" tanya Konan  
"Tobi bingung nih. Bantuin Tobi nyiapin buat ngungsi dong, Konan-chan" pinta Tobi dengan nada yang -gagal- melas

"Lo kaga liat gue lagi repot?" Bentak Konan

"Pleaseeeeeeeee..." Tobi memohon dengan -gagal- puppy eyes yang ketutupan topeng lolipop oranyenya

"Kaga! Masa nyiapin sendiri kaga bisa? lo kan udah gede!" Ucap Konan nahan muntah karena -gagal- puppy eyes Tobi, yang tidak kiyut sama sekali, tapi menyeramkan.

"Tobi gatau apa yang harus dibawa, Konan-chan..." Ucap Tobi datar

"..." Hening.

Konan: *poker face*  
Tobi: *happy face*  
Itachi: *emotionless face*  
Pein: *calm face*  
Sasori: *no expression face*  
Deidara: *girl face* /plaaaak/  
Kisame: *fish face* /plaaaak/  
Kakuzu: *i-love-money face*  
Hidan: *oh-my-jashin face*  
Zetsu: *plant face*  
TheAkatsukixo: *tidak-bisa-ditebak face*

"Tobi..." Setelah 9867558428 detik akhirnya Konan berbicara...  
"Ya, Konan-chan?" Tobi menatap Konan dengan penuh harapan *ceilaaah  
"Bawa hanya barang barang penting saja" usul Konan  
"Barang barang penting? Seperti apa, Konan-chan?" Tanya Tobi  
"Pakaian, peralatan mandi, pe-"  
"Oh ya ya! Tobi ngerti sekarang! Arigatou Konan-chan!" Tobi berlari ke kamarnya

-di kamar Tobi-  
Tobi mengobrak-abrik lemari berumur 983843728 abad nya. Dan mengambil beberapa pakaian. Trus langsung dimasukin ke tas.  
"Pakaian sudah siap! Tinggal...oh ya! Peralatan mandi!" Ucap Tobi  
Tobi mengambil sabun Shinzui dari kamar mandinya. *Tobi make sabun Shinzui tapi kok ga putih-putih ya...*  
Tak lupa dia juga bawa shampo johnson baby nya  
*johnson baby kan buat bayi, kenapa Tobi...*  
Dia juga mengambil sikat gigi dan odol komodo nya *salaaaaaaah*  
Odol kodomo nya... *bener kan?*  
Tobi juga sudah menyiapkan handuk berwarna pink-nya...  
Jiahahahaha! XD pinky boy!

"Yaaaaayyy! Sudah siap! Tapi kayanya ada yg kurang deh..." Pikir Tobi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang berkutu...*author digampar Tobi /plaaaak/*

"Oh ya! Lolipop tercinta Tobi! Teheheee..." Ucap Tobi. Dia pun segera membuka lemari berwarna orange yang ada tulisannya "LOLLIPOP PUNYA TOBI"

Daaaaaaan...

Di dalam lemari itu ternyata tersimpan harta karun!

Lollipop nya Tobi! *readers: itu sih bukan harta karun...*

Tobi pun memasukkan semua isi lemari lollipop tersebut ke dalam tasnya.  
"Horeeeee! Sudah lengkap! Ujar Tobi loncat loncat kegirangan lagi. Pengen tinggi? Jadi anak Bonetto dulu dong! /plaaak/ #korbaniklan

-sementara itu di dimensi lain *salaaaaah* maksudnya di kamar Itachi-

"Menyusahkan saja...pake ngungsi segala lagi" gerutu Itachi

"Eh tapi bener juga sih, mending ngungsi daripada kena banjir susulan..." Omel Itachi lagi. Dasar plin plan

Itachi pun memasukkan pakaian dari lemarinya ke dalam tasnya. Tak lupa juga krim anti keriputnya dan...setrikaan?!  
Eh iya author lupa, kan setrikaannya buat -gagal- ngilangin keriputnya Itachi, hehew

-yuk, kita intip kamar Deidara-

"Huuuh sangat merepotkan, kenapa banjir pake dateng segala sih, gak diundang juga, un" omel DeiDei-chan sambil menata bajunya yang di dalam tas

-973842874287 menit kemudian-

"Ready!" Ucap DeiDei-chan. Tampak 2 buah tas se container di lantai kamarnya. *readers: kaga kurang gede tuh?*

-bagaimana dengan Sasori? *nengok kamar sebelah*-

Sasori yang daritadi sudah menyiapkan barang-barang yang ia bawa tanpa menggerutu sedikitpun. Patut dicontoh nih anak-anak!

-pindah ke kamar Kaku-

"100, 200, 300, 400, 500..." Si Kaku ngitung ijo-ijo(?) *readers: lumut?* yang ada di tangannya

"500 aja udah cukup. Ngapain bawa banyak-banyak" ucap Kaku nutup brankas nya yg terbuat dari plastik

"Nah... 400 ryo nya buat gue. 100 nya buat Akatsukinators(?) yg lainnya...hehehe" ucap Kaku sambil nyengir setan Emang dia setan...*digebukin Kaku*

Nah, perbuatan di atas jangan ditiru ya anak anak! Itu namanya korupsi! K-O-R-U-P-S-I! Dosa lo anak anak! Nanti jadi anak nakal!

Tobi: *merinding* Tobi gamau jadi anak nakal. Tobi gak mau korupsi!  
TheAkatsukixo: itu baru namanya Tobi! *ngacungin jempol kaki*

-mari kita ngacir ke akuariumnya *salaaaah* ke kamarnya Kisame-

"Kuchi kuchi...cilukkkkk baaaaaaa!" Kisame main ciluk-ba sama ikan gurami *author ngiler* kesayangannya yang di dalam akuarium. Gurami-chan itu namanya

Gurami-chan bukannya seneng, malah takut. Ngeri ngliat muka Kisame yang menyeramkan...hihihi *ketawa ala mbak kunthi*

"Ih kamyu oenyoeh banget siiiccchhh" ujar Kisame nyubit pipinya Gurami-chan *readers: gimana caranya...*

Gurami-chan pun langsung isdet...

"Gurami-chan? Kamu kenapaaaaaaa?! Oh tidaaaaaaaaaakkk!" Si Kisa teriak teriak gajelas  
"Gurami-chan jangan mati duluuuuu! Huhuhuhu" Kisame pun menangis *pukpuk Kisame* Kisame pun ngubur Gurami-chan di dalam air (?)

"Ah! Jadi males nyiapin buat ngungsi! Uh" gerutu Kisame. Kebanyakan alasan.

-*nyebrang ke kamar Hidan*-

"BRAAAAAKKK" pintu kamar Hidan pun kebanting dan pecah berkeping keping.  
Hidan yang tengah sholat *salaaaaaah* maksudnya berdoa pun kaget.

"LO UDAH SIAP BELOOM? 5 menit lagi kita berangkat!" Ujar Konan, sang pembanting sekaligus pemecah pintu.

"AP-" belum sempat Hidan ngomong, Konan sudah nyumpel mulut Hidan pake sepatu hak tingginya

"Tas lo manaaaa?!" Tanya Konan lagi  
Hidan melepas sepatu hak tingginya Konan dari mulutnya  
"Gak ada" ujarnya datar  
"AP-" kini gantian Hidan yang nyumpel balik mulut Konan  
"jrnswa sayd wqsb" ujar Konan gajelas karena mulutnya kesumpel sepatu hak tingginya  
"Ngomong apa sih lo?" Tanya Hidan  
"Fdansdwj akcfd!" Ujar Konan sambil nunjuk nunjuk sepatu hak tingginya yang menancap di mulutnya  
"Oh. Lepasin...ngomong dong daritadi..." Hidan pun mengambil sepatu hak tinggi Konan yang nyangkut di mulut Konan

"PLAAAAKKKK"  
Konan menampar pipi Hidan dengan elite-nya

"Aduhhh, sakit, jalang!" Umpat Hidan  
"Jadi, lo daritadi ngapain aja? Heh?" Tanya Konan  
"Berdoa" ucap Hidan singkat  
"HEH?! Udah lo sekarang cepet siapin! Cepet cepeeeeet!" Ujar Konan sambil ndorong-ndorong Hidan sampai nyium lantai *author ngayal jadi lantainya /eh*

-author hampir lupa! Ke kamar Zetsu, nyok!-

"Lihat kebunkuuuu...penuh dengan bungaaaa. Ada yang putih dan ada yang meraaaaaah" Zetsu pun bernyanyi *author nutup telinga* sambil menyirami 98371375 pot tanamannya yang ia pelihara di dalam kamarnya. *readers: itu kamar apa kebun sih?*

"Setiap hari kusiram semuaaaa. Mawar melatiii semuanya indahhhhh" lanjut Zetsu.

"PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN" ujar seseorang dari ruang tengah

"Baruuu aja gue selese nyiram" omel Zetsu. Lalu dengan langkah gontainya mengambil tas dan melangkah menuju ke ruang tengah.

-di ruang tengah-

"Si Zetsu mana, un" tanya DeiDei-chan  
"Hn. Otw kayanya" ujar Itachi

"HAAAAIIII ZETSU YANG PALING KETJEH SUDAH TIBAAAA" ujar Zetsu tiba-tiba dengan gaya -gagal- ketjeh nya

Akatsukinators yang lain langsung sweatdrop, bahkan si emo, Itachi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Zetsu dengan muka taneman *author ditampol Zetsu*

Akatsukinators yang lain cuma diem

"Sudah sudah! Semua sudah siap dan lengkap kan? Sekarang waktunya kita berangkat!" Ujar Konan

"Naek ape?" Tanya Kaku dengan logat betawi. Ternyata sudah tobat dari logat lekong nya  
"Eh, Kaku. Ada usul gak kita naik apa ke Konoha?" Tanya Konan  
Kaku langsung menyipitkan matanya  
"LHA IYA ITU YANG GUE TANYAIN TADI, KONAAAAAAAN" ujar Kaku geregetan oh aku geregetan *sherina mode on /plaaaak/*

"Eh? Apa yak" Konan garuk garuk ketek *cantik cantik kok sukanya...*

"Gimana kalo naik burungku aja, un!" Ujar DeiDei-chan sedikit bermakna ambigu.  
"Burung lo kekecilan" ujar Pein nunjuk *ehem* anu-nya DeiDei-chan  
"Eh, leader mesum! Bukan yang ini! Maksudnya burung gue yang itu noh!" Ujar DeiDei-chan nunjuk clay bird-nya  
"Oh..." Ucap Pein ber-oh ria  
"Kayanya kaga cukup deh. Kendaraan lain ada?" Tanya Konan

"Jalan kaki aja, sehat. Menghemat biaya lagi" usul Kaku, tapi sayang langsung dapet tabokan dari Konan  
"LO AJA JALAN KAKI! GUE MAH OGAAAH! PEGEL!" Ujar Konan  
"Trus naik apa?" Tanya Saso  
"Hmmm" Akatsukinators pada berpikir dengan otak lemot mereka *author digampar Akatsuki*

"Gimana kalo pake pintu ajaibnya Doraemon!" Usul Tobi tiba-tiba, disusul dengan death glare dari Akatsukinators lainnya  
"Doraemon? Apa lagi tuh?" Tanya Hidan yang memang ndeso tingkat akut  
"Tobi...disini kaga ada Doraemon..." Ucap Kisame  
"Ada kok. Tobi liat. Tuuuuhhh" ujar Tobi nunjuk seekor robot kucing yang berdiri di sebelah Itachi

"Konnichiwa! Boku wa Doraemon! Yoroshiku!" Ujar Doraemon sambil membungkuk

"K-kok bisa..." Ucap Kisame  
"Gomen mengkagetkan kalian. Author ngundang saya ke sini untuk membantu kalian" ujar Doraemon  
"Kluarin pintu ajaib lo dong. Bawa kita ke Konoha" pinta Saso  
"Siap bosssss" Doraemon mengeluarkan pintu ajaib dari kantongnya

"Silakan masuk! Pintu ini akan membawa kalian ke tujuan!" Ujar Doraemon

Akatsukinators pun memasuki pintu itu...dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Mereka diputar-putar, di guling-guling, di bantal bantal (?)

Hingga akhirnya...

"BYYYYYYUUUUURRR"

"Dimana kita, un?"

-

Kyaaaaa! Pengen tau lanjutannya? Review dulu dong xD

Gomen ne, kalo garing._.v


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa minna-san! Setelah sekian lama, aku menunggu~ /salaaaaaah/  
Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Citra-chan post juga kelanjutan fic nyaaa.

Warning:  
Unsur unsur (?) fanfic ini sebagai berikut:  
1. Humor yang tidak benar-benar lucu  
2. Karakter yang teramat sangat OOC sekali banget, dan;  
3. Fanfiction ini tidak mungkin jadi kenyataan a.k.a ditayangin di anime atau di gambarin di komik manga

Disclaimer:  
Kyaaaa! Guess who? Guess who? Hidan -yang seksi- akan melakukan disclaimer!

Hidan: gue dimana? Lu siapee?  
TheAkatsukixo: hai. Kenalin nama gue Taylor Swift /plak/ /boong banget/  
Hidan: Taylor Swift? Penjahit mobil?  
TheAkatsukixo: BUKAAAAAN! Seksi seksi kok bloon sih-_-  
Hidan: oh bukan ye. Apaan dong?  
TheAkatsukixo: itu kembaran gue /elaaaah/ sudahlah. Sekarang disclaimer!  
Hidan: ape lagi tuh?  
TheAkatsukixo: LU KAGA TAUUU?!  
Hidan: nggak...  
TheAkatsukixo: *tepok jidat* hadooooh, bilang aja ye, Naruto bukan punya gue, tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei  
Hidan: oh, ok. Naruto bukan punyanya Citra-chan *nunjuk TheAkatsukixo*, tapi punyanya dia noh *nunjuk Masashi*  
Masashi & TheAkatsukixo: APE LU NUNJUK NUNJUK HAAAH?!  
Hidan: biar jelas gitu readersnya. Hehe...  
TheAkatsukixo: wateper lah!-_- sudah dengar kan pembaca? Sekian dan terima kaseeeh~  
Hidan: sekarang gue ngapain?  
TheAkatsukixo: hmm. Kita mainan sebentar yuk *evil smirk*  
Hidan: heh? *muka innocent*  
TheAkatsukixo: *dorong Hidan ke kamar* jaaa~ jangan ngintip yaaa readers~  
Hidan: lu mau ngapain gue haaah?!  
TheAkatsukixo: kamu terlalu seksi sih...

Enjoy^^

-

-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU-

Akatsukinators pun memasuki pintu itu...dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Mereka diputar-putar, di guling-guling, di bantal bantal (?)

Hingga akhirnya...

"BYYYYYYUUUUURRR"

"Dimana kita, un?"

-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU ENDS-

"Loh? Kita kok ada di kolam?" Tanya Kisame

"UWAAAA! Itu apaan?!" Saso nunjuk nunjuk patung di belakang mereka

"Itu patung bego!" Ucap Hidan

"Sebenernya kita dimana sih, un?" Tanya Deidara

"WOOOY! SIAPA KALIAN? NGAPAIN DISINI? INI BUKAN TEMPAT BERENANG!" Ucap seseorang berbaju aneh yang bawa tongkat pramuka (?) Dengan bertuliskan SATPOL PP di dadanya

"Hei! Kamu preman ya!" Ujar pria itu pada Pein  
"Preman?" Tanya Pein heran  
"Tindikan gitu! Sini anda saya tangkap! Kamu juga! Banci kaleng!" Ujar pria itu menarik Pein dan Deidara  
"Lo pak? Salah apa saya?" Tanya Pein  
"Stop pak. Saya ini laki laki tulen!" Protes Deidara  
"Ini dimana sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Kakuzu  
"Kalian semua nggak tau?!" Tanya pria itu  
Akatsukinators pada leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng~ (?)  
"Kalian di Bundaran HI! Jakarta!" Ujar pria itu  
"Hah? Jakarta itu apa?" Tanya Hidan  
"Nggak tau juga? Jakarta itu ibukota Indonesia! Negara ini!" Ujar pria itu  
"Loh? Jadi ini bukan di Konoha?" Tanya Konan  
"Hah? Konoha? Kalian terlalu banyak menghayal! Seperti anakku saja kesukaannya nonton Naruto!" Ujar pria itu  
"Naruto? Apa hubungannya kita dengan jinchuuriku kyubi itu?" Tanya Itachi  
"Kami dari Akatsuki, pak!" Ujar Zetsu  
"Hahahahaha! Kalian gila! Sudah pakaian aneh, ngaku ngaku sebagai tokoh acara tv Naruto yang suka ditonton anak saya!" Pria itu tertawa terpingkal pingkal

Akatsukinators pun heran seherannya herannya orang heran melihat tingkah laku pria Satpol PP tersebut.

"Ahahahah! Ah! Sudahlah! Pegel aku ketawa terus! Sekarang kalian semua cepat keluar dari kolam!" Ujar pria itu menarik Akatsukinators satu persatu

"Kita nyasar ya..." Ucap Tobi  
"katanya Doraemon pintu itu bawa kita ke Konoha! Tapi kok jadinya ke sini?" Ucap Sasori  
"Dasar Doraemon sesat! Huh!" Gumam Hidan

"Jadi, darimana asal kalian, hah?" Tanya pria Satpol PP tersebut  
"Dari Iwagakure, un!" Ucap DeiDei-chan asal nyeplos  
"Iwa apa? Iwak peyek?" Tanya pria tersebut  
"Bukan, un! Iwagakure!" Tegas DeiDei-chan  
"Ah, terserah. Mau iwak peyek, iwak tongkol, iwak apaan kek. Yang penting kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Bang Satpol PP itu lagi  
"Kita Akatsuki, pak! Kan sudah saya bilang!" Ucap Zetsu  
"Bilang saja kalian itu cosplayer! Kostum ama wig kalian mirip banget ko..." Ujar Satpol PP itu memperhatikan 'kostum' para Akatsukinators  
"Cosplayer itu apa yak?" Tanya Hidan sambil garuk garuk sabitnya (?)  
"Pak! Ini tuh rambut asli bukan wig, un!" Ujar DeiDei-chan sambil mengibaskan rambut penuh kutunya *author di c4 /JEDUAAAAR/* kesana kemari seperti -gagal- bintang iklan shampoo *tiiit* [merek disensor] yg ada di tipi  
"Aish! Rambut lo kena muka mulus gue tau!" umpat Pein yang kena sabetan rambutnya DeiDei-chan  
"Mulus apanya? Banyak pakunya iya!" Ujar DeiDei-chan

"EHHH WOOOOY GUA DICUEKIN! KACANG KACANG SERIBU SATU SAYANG PACAR SAYANG PACAR!" Ujar bang Satpol PP teriak teriak pake TOA yg entah dapetnya darimana...

.

.  
Hening.

Krik krik.

.

Akatsukinators langsung nge-death glare bang Satpol PP.  
"Ape lu?" Tanya bang Satpol PP merespon death glare dari Akatsukinators.  
"Beli kacangnya satu ya pak!" Ujar Tobi tiba tiba dengan semangat chibi chibi hak hak kewajiban kewajiban (?)  
Bang Satpol PP langsung sweatdrop dan gak hiraukan omongan Tobi.

"Ah! Entahlah! Kalau kalian tidak mau memberi tahu siapa dan darimana asal kalian yg sebenarnya, yasudah! Aku mau pergi dulu. Masih banyak urusan penting yg harus kuurusi daripada mengurus makhluk gaje seperti kalian!" Ujar bang Satpol PP ninggalin Akatsukinators yg pada cengo & langsung memasuki mobil BMW-nya ( Bemo[angkutan umum] Memang Woke )

"Huwaaaa Tobi tersesat! Tobi tersesat!" Ucap Tobi nangis nangis gaje  
"Daritadi kita udah tersesat, Tobi" ucap Kisame  
"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Kakuzu  
"Entahlah" ujar Konan mengangkat bahu  
"Doraemon dimana sih? Dia harus tanggung jawab nih!" Ucap Saosri /salaaaah/ iye iye, Sasori kan-_-  
"Entahlah" jawab Konan [lagi]  
"Ga ada kata laen selain entahlah, Nan?" Tanya Itachi  
"Ada. Gak tau." Ucap Konan datar  
Itachi langsung sweatdrop.

-sementara itu, di seberang Bundaran HI-  
"Eh bro, itu siapa ya?" Seseorang cowo berbisik pada temannya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachuy /salaaaaaah/ Itachi ya Itachi!  
"Itu cosplayer nya Itachi" jawab temannya santai  
"Tapi kok mirip banget kaya aslinya. Coba perhatikan baik baik deh bro" ujar seseorang cowo itu lagi  
"Hmmmm...iya sih, emang mirip banget"  
"Cosplayer ga mungkin semirip kaya aslinya kan?"  
"G-ga mungkin...jangan jangan..."  
"Apa mereka character Naruto yg asli?"  
Dua pria yg bernotabene pens berat Itachi ini terdiam sejenak...lalu..

"KYAAAAAAAAA! ITACHIIII!" Dua pria ini langsung lari nyebrang jalan, ga peduli nyawa mereka yg sudah terancam karena mau ditabrak mobil

"Eh eh, ngapain mereka ke sini?" Tanya Hidan nunjuk nunjuk dua pria tadi  
"Hn" ujar Itachi  
"Mereka manggil nama lo tuh, Tachi" ucap Kisame  
"Hn" cuma itu tanggapan Itachi

Terlambat sudah. Dua pria tadi sudah di hadapan Itachi sambil fanboying gaje

"I-Itachi..." Ujar 'pria' pertama gagap, ketularan Aziz kali ya  
"Itachi-kun, aku ngepens berat ama kamuuh" ujar 'pria' kedua  
"Hn?"  
"KYAAAA ITACHI KERENNNN!" Ujar 2 pria itu langsung berpelukaaaaaan~ *teletabis kali ya* /bukaan/ maksudnya, memeluk Itachuy dengan erat.  
"Hn. Lepasin. Amate-"  
"KYAAAA KEREN ITACHI MAU AMATERASU!" Ujar 2 'pria' itu lagi. Akatsukinators yg lain cuma 'ckckck' ngliatnya.  
"Hn. Kaboooor no jutsuuuuu~" ucap Itachi seraya melepaskan pelukan 2 'pria' tadi sambil melancarkan 1000001 langkah kabur no jutsu andalannya  
"KYAAAAA ITACHI JANGAN PERGI!" Ujar 2 'pria' tadi berlari menyusul Itachuy.

"Kasian banget tu anak..." Iba Pein  
"Udah ah, kita tinggalin aja yuk. Mendingan kita nyari jalan keluar dari sini..." Ujar Konan melihat kiri kanan, banyak pohon cemara(?)  
"Kita ke rumah eyang subur aja!" Ujar Tobi cemungudh  
"Sape lagi tuh?" Tanya Hidan  
"Dia dukun ajaib loh! Mungkin dia bisa membawa kita ke Konoha!" Jelas Tobi  
"Tau dari mane lu?" Tanya Zetsu  
"Nih! Tobi nemu ini di tong sampah" ujar Tobi menunjukkan surat kabar yang sudah usang, kusam, muram, tidak terawat, butuh diberi pantene(?) sepertinya  
"Emang lu tau rumahnya dimana?" Tanya Kakuzu  
"Gampang! Tobi punya peta!" Ucap Tobi mengeluarkan peta ajaibnya dari saku boxernya

"Aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta!" Ucap peta ajaib Tobi sambil lompat lompat

Akatsukinators yang lain cuma cengo.

"Peta ajaib, tunjukkan jalan menuju rumah eyang subur ya!" Pinta Tobi  
"Oke! Pertama, kalian harus melewati Kebun Binatang Ragunan. Setelah itu kalian mendaki Monas. Lalu kalian berkeliling & mencoba satu-satu permainan di Dufan. Kemudian kalian berenang di Ancol untuk sampai ke seberang, sampailah kalian ke rumah eyang subur!" Jelas peta  
"Kebun binatang Ragunan, Monas, Dufan, Ancol, rumah eyang subur! Kebun binatang Ragunan, Monas, Dufan, Ancol, rumah eyang subur! Oke! Tobi sudah hafal! Saatnya pergi kawan!" Ujar Tobi semangat, tapi cuma dijawab 'hn' oleh para akatsukinators yg lain. Ckck.

"Okelah. Kita ngikut Tobi saja. Yang penting kita sampai Konoha" ucap Pein, sang ketua abal abal  
"Lu yakin? Lu ga liat Tobi kaya apa?" Bisik Konan  
"Yang penting ketemu eyang suburnya" bisik Pein.  
"Yasudah..." Ucap Konan

"Ayo kita berangkaaaaaattt! Yeeeeeyy!" Ujar Tobi gembira ria seakan akan esok takkan datang lagi(?)  
Tobi berjalan duluan di depan Akatsukinators lainnya yg berjalan dengan langkah lesu, lunglai, lemah, letih, lelah. 5L!

"Tobi! Pelan pelan dikit un! Aku capek un!" Ujar Dei ngos-ngosan kaya habis ngelahirin anaknya Sasori(?)  
"Cepat, senpai! Kita sudah hampir sampai! Itu gerbangnya!" Ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk gerbang kebun binatang Ragunan.

-  
To be continued...

Wakakakk XD gimana fanfic saya? Lama banget ya lanjutnya? Maap nih, saya sibuk buat UN :v  
Okesip. Mau tau lanjutannya? Tinggalkan jejak(?) dengan review ya! :v arigatou ^^


End file.
